


when the wolves come out

by mort_subite



Series: 21 tales [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, this is straight up horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mort_subite/pseuds/mort_subite
Summary: Yukhei is the first one to admit he wouldn’t even dare to bar Renjun’s way on any given day. He likes his head on his shoulders,thank you very much.or Yukhei knows everyone is after Renjun, but he's not going down without a fight.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 21 tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	when the wolves come out

Yukhei can’t help but swallow dryly as the familiar hat pops into his line of vision, the black brim of it covering half of his face. It doesn’t matter, Yukhei knows every single detail by heart; the tight permanently frowning lips, the furrowed mean brows, the sharp gaze he always carries, making full use of the whole 170 centimeters he was given. To be fair,  _ it works _ . Yukhei is the first one to admit he wouldn’t even dare to bar Renjun’s way on any given day. He likes his head on his shoulders,  _ thank you very much. _

“Thinking about the day you're gonna actually talk to him?” Chenle mocks from his spot behind the stable door, his voice mixing with the sound of the water hitting the wood floor. He carries on scrubbing away the dirt, not very interested in what Yukhei has to say. Not that he doesn’t know it already…

Renjun approaches with the horse slowly, the midday sun making it’s harsh strike on their already tan skin. Yukhei steals at glance at him, unable to hold himself back. He watches Renjun dismount the stallion, gracefully and with ease, two firm pats to the animal’s back before he leads him inside the stable. They lock eyes for a second, a tiny moment frozen in time. Yukhei’s cheeks heat up, a spark lighting up in his gut as Renjun’s stern face turns soft for a glimpse of a second, a nod so short Yukhei would’ve missed if he blinked. Going back to the task at hand, Yukhei grins to himself, hoping Chenle can’t feel the giddiness he’s exuding.

⛯

The sun goes down early, a freezing breeze settles over the rocky landscape, the gritty sand looking sparkly as the molinon rises higher and higher in the sky. Yukhei is at the edge of town, the tiredness of the full day of work settg in his bones, but he wouldn’t miss this for anything. The timing is always tricky, he’s never sure if he’s made it before or if he has gone over time, but the tell tale sound of footsteps on the loose sand are enough of a sign that tonight he’s on time.

“Hey,” Renjun’s voice sounds off behind him, soft like warm butter.

“Hey,” Yukhei answers, turning around to find Renjun’s gentle face, wide brim hat finally out of the way, the moonlight illuminating his features that Yukhei is perpetually entranced by.

Renjun takes his hand, leading him further away from the town, but Yukhei doesn’t even look back.

It’s a full moon night, bright and big, accompanied by howls of wolves and other nocturnal creatures that might be hanging around. Yukhei doesn’t think about them, how could he when his eyes are full of Renjun’s bare chest leaning against the rocks, a lust filled gazed pointed towards him, expectant, vaguely predatorial. His brain has melted, he’s sure, as his eyes travel across the smooth surface of Renjun’s small frame, the dips and curves, the sun damaged spots, the small scars. It’s almost infuriating how beautiful he is,  _ your beauty could start a war _ , Yukhei thinks as he approaches, a hand stretching out slowly as they lock eyes. Renjun takes it with a smile, laying it on his own body, a tiny shiver when Yukhei’s warm hand touches his naked skin.

“You’re...” Yukhei whispers, forgetting to complete his sentence. Renjun lays his index finger on top of Yukhei’s lips.

Lost for words, Yukhei barely registers Renjun moving forward, capturing his lips in a shy kiss. The night may be cold but Yukhei feels like he’s on fire, his hands moving frantically on Renjun’s body, hungry to know it intimately. In between the heated kisses, when they break to breathe, Renjun gasps every time Yukhei’s hands squeeze him firmly.

“Touch me, please,” he asks breathlessly, eyes hooded as his head falls back slightly, exposing his neck. Yukhei can’t help himself, leaving a trail of bites on Renjun’s neck as his hand grabs his cock. Getting a moan in response prompts Yukhei to carry on, slowly, teasing, he’s gonna enjoy this one for as long as he can. “Yukhei!”

Tongue licking over the nasty bites on Renjun’s shoulder, Yukhei hums into the hot, bruised skin, quickening his pace on Renjun’s cock. He chokes, breath erratic.

“What do you want, baby?”

His hands fist on Yukhei’s open shirt, pulling harshly as he pushes Yukhei against the rock instead.

“I wanna ride you,” Renjun purrs next to his ear, his nose touching Yukhei’s face as he dots him with soft kisses. Yukhei can’t help but whine, his mind painting the picture of Renjun’s thighs on either side of him, bouncing as he gasps, fingers wrapped tight around Yukhei’s arms.

Renjun undoes his belt in record time, pulling his dick out, and appreciative ‘hum’ as he strokes it with confidence and a cocky smile Yukhei fucking loves. Pulling him for a kiss, Renjun gets a leg up, Yukhei taking the hint and grabbing it close to his waist as Renjun pulls his other leg, climbing into Yukhei’s naked lap with a huff.

There’s a howl in the distance, long and whiny and for a second they stop, frozen as they wait for any other signs. The night wind blows a little more aggressively above them, but in the little opening in between the exhausted red of the gritty rocks, Renjun and Yukhei are protected. Renjun breaks first, giggling quietly into Yukhei’s chest, a slight bounce on his dick making him moan out loud. 

There’s a firm hand on Yukhei’s neck, his breathing reduced to a gasp as Renjun’s sharp eyes enjoy watching him become hazier and cloudier, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His hips roll upwards against Renjun’s, the dry hump of his dick against Renjun’s clothed crotch borderline uncomfortable, but something about the pain is grounding Yukhei to the moment.

“Harder,” Yukhei begs, voice raspy. Renjun’s legs muscles harden as he strains them, the bounce becoming sloppier as it progresses. There’s a loose tug on Yukhei’s hand, a familiar glass bottle passed on to him and no need for commands on Renjun’s side. Sometimes Yukhei is sure they are meant to be, how could their bodies fit so perfectly, how can his fingers reach more than enough to get Renjun melting in his lap, a satisfied sigh as the familiar stretch prepares him for Yukhei’s cock. 

Rubbing the remains of the oil on Renjun’s chest, Yukhei watches in awe as he lowers himself slowly, eyes closed and the same mean furrowed brows now pinched into a focused state, a short gasp when he bottoms out and there it is. The look he gives Yukhei every time, adoring and soft, eyes glistening in the moonlight, overcome by just enough emotion to pull a gentle smile out of him. It’s the one he’s never given anyone else.

⛯

The sun makes itself known and Yukhei can’t help but feel a bit of his heart being broken, again. Renjun doesn’t move his hand from caressing Yukhei’s head on his lap, and doesn’t make a move at all to leave.

“You know,” he says instead, combing through Yukhei’s thick locks, throat scratchy from the dry air, “I got a lot of proposals this season.”

Yukhei grunts, trying to be non-committal but they both know it’s a sore topic. Renjun giggles, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“I said no of course,” he says, and Yukhei looks up so they can lock eyes, “my heart’s already set on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and the challenge continues, leave ur predictions in the comments or my twitter, theres already 5 correct guesses and 5 lucky people who have chosen some ships for me to write! see u in however long it takes me to write the next one ;)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
